Happy Birthday, Chibi !
by AkiHisa Pyon
Summary: Bagaimana ulang tahun Rukia kali ini? Apakah akan mengesankan untuknya? Otanjobi omedoto, Rukia ! Author Newbie, Mohon maaf kalau abal, RnR
1. Chapter 1

Salam kenal minna dan senpai-senpai di fandom Bleach *gugup*, saya hanyalah seorang author baru, karena masih newbie mohon maaf bila fic ini jadinya sangat abal. Fic ini spesial untuk Ulang tahun Rukia yang ke…*?* yang ke…*?* Yang ke berapa saya juga tidak tahu, hehe yang pasti sudah lebih 100 tahun, Fic ini saya buat Multi-chapter

Happy Birthday, Chibi !

Genre : Humor*garing* dan sedikit Romance

Pairing : IchiXRuki

Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo, bukan punya Pyon. Kalau fic ini punya Pyon

Bagaimana ulang tahun Rukia kali ini? Apakah akan mengesankan untuknya? Otanjobi omedoto, Rukia ! Author Newbie, Mohon maaf kalau abal, RnR^^

Warning : Fic ini mengandung unsur abal, GaJe, garing, dan lebay.

($_*)

Di pagi hari yang cerah, terlihat sesosok laki-laki masih tertidur pulas, namun tidurnya terusik oleh suara-suara berisik beberapa orang dari luar, tepatnya di luar jendela.

"Ichigooo…!," Teriak salah satu dari beberapa orang tersebut, sontak Ichigo yang sedang tidur terbangun secara tiba-tiba dan mencari sumber suara cempreng yang mengganggu tidurnya, terlihat olehnya beberapa makhluk di luar jendelanya, sedetik kemudian dia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, berpura-pura tak mendengar.

"Woi, Ichigo cepat buka jendelanya !," Kali ini seseorang tak berambut a.k.a botak berteriak seperti penagih utang.

Ichigo pun menghela napas, 'Daripada mereka menjadi semakin berisik lebih baik ku buka saja jendelanya, bersiaplah Ichigo kamarmu akan berantakan setelah ini' Batin Ichigo. Dengan muka pasrah Ichigo membuka jendelanya. Pikirnya minggu ini dia bisa beristirahat setelah melawan pemimpin X-cution, namun ternyata itu hanya harapannya saja.

Makhluk-makhluk tersebut kemudian masuk dan duduk manis di lantai kamar Ichigo

Tik ! sedetik kemudian,

Tik ! dua detik kemudian,

Tik ! tiga detik kemudian.

Ichigo menganga sampai rahang bawahnya menyentuh lantai, 'Apa dunia sudah terbalik, biasanya kan mereka duduk diatas tempat tidur !' teriak batinnya. Ichigo yang melihat seekor lalat disekitar tubuhnya kemudian kembali menutup mulutnya untuk pencegahan masuknya seekor lalat. Lalat tadi kemudian pergi dengan judesnya.

Ichigo POV

"Ada apa kalian datang pagi-pagi begini ke rumahku ?," Tanyaku sambil menyebarkan pandangannya ke lima sekawan yang menjadi sumber suara berisik tadi. Mereka tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Renji, Hitsugaya, Rangiku, Ikkaku dan dimana ada Ikkaku pasti ada Yumichika.

"Hei, apa kau tidak tau Ichigo, hari ini hari apa?" Tanya Renji.

Aku berpikir sebentar lalu menjawab "Hari Minggu".

Gubrakk! "Bukan itu maksudku, baka !" Teriak Renji.

"Aku kasih Clue-nya ya Ichigo, kau tau tanggal barapa ini?" Tanya Rangiku bersemangat, aku merasa seperti anak kecil yang sedang main tebak-tebakan.

Aku lalu melihat kalender kecil yang terpajang di dinding kamarku, Hari ini tanggal 14 Januari, aku melihat ada lingkaran berwarna ungu yang kuyakini dibuat dengan spidol ungu. Hah… Ichigo bodoh, ini kan hari ulang tahunnya Rukia. Rukia membuat hari ulang tahunnya sendiri, saat hari ulang tahun ku yang ke-15 setelah mendengar penjelasanku tentang 'Hari Ulang Tahun', dia bilang agar bisa menghitung umurnya sama seperti manusia, padahal dia bahkan tak mengetahui berapa umurnya sekarang, yang dia ketahui dia berumur lebih dari seratus tahun. Malamnya kemudian aku menandai tanggal 14 januari di kalenderku meskipun tanggal tersebut telah terlewati. Aku masih menandai tanggal 14 Januari di setiap tahunnya sampai sekarang, meski tidak pernah mengucapkan selamat kepada Rukia karena perpisahan waktu itu. Lantas mengapa lima sekawan ini mengetahui hari ulang tahun Rukia? Apa Rukia mengatakannya ke Renji hingga menyebar seperti ini? Pertanyaan itu tergiang di kepalaku. Ah sudalah, yang penting sekarang aku harus mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun ke Rukia.

"Jadi bagaimana Ichigo kau tau hari ini hari apa?" Tanya Hitsugaya, kurasa ia bosan melihatku yang terlalu lama bengong melihat kalender.

"Hari Ulang tahunnya Rukia" Jawabku membuat lima sekawan kecuali Hitsugaya bersorak-ria.

"Ichigo, apa kau ada di dalam? Paman Isshin, Karin dan Yuzu menunggu untuk sarapan pagi, Yuzu juga bertanya kenapa di kamarmu berisik sakali" Ah, itu dia Rukia.

"Masuklah Rukia, kau punya banyak tamu hari ini" Kataku sambil membuka pintu.

"Rukia, selamat ulang tahun !" Kata Rangiku sambil memeluk Rukia.

"Ra..rangi.. ku.. se…sak" kata Rukia terputus-putus, Aku tertawa kecil melihatnya. Satu persatu dari mereka kemudian memberi selamat kepada Rukia. Aku kesal sekali melihat Renji yang mengucapkan selamat dan memegang tangan Rukia dengan tempo yang 'sangat' lama, ku lihat Rukia tak bermasalah sama sekali karena hal itu, tentu saja Renji kan sahabat Rukia dari kecil. Eh, kenapa aku ini?, ini kan bukan urusanku, Baka Ichigo !

Lima sekawan itu kemudian pulang setelah mengatakan 'Ichigo, buatkan kami hari ulang tahun juga ya' kurasa sebentar lagi semua orang di Soul Society akan mempunyai hari ulang tahun. Oh yeah !

"Rukia, Selamat ulang tahun" Kataku sambil mengeluarkan senyum terbaikku.

"Terima Kasih" Dia membalas senyumanku dengan senyumannya yang 'SANGAT' manis, dan aku tak berhenti menatap mata violetnya yang indah. Eh, apa yang ku pikirkan, aku tidak mungkin menyukainya?, Ah, ayolah Ichigo ini pesona Kuchiki Rukia tahanlah egomu dulu untuk menikmatinya, entah kanapa hatiku ingin sekali membuatku mengatakan 'Aku menyukaimu Rukia'.

"ICHIGO MY SON…!" teriak seseorang di depan pintu dengan mengandung unsur berkelebaian, dia adalah ayahku. "Ternyata kau sudah dewasa !" Teriaknya lagi sambil menangis terharu. "Ichigo dan my third daughter ayo kita sarapan, aku tidak sabar untuk memberitahukan bahwa kalian telah menjadi sepasang kekasih pada Yuzu dan Karin" Dia merangkul kami berdua, kulihat Rukia hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah ayahku, kenapa dia tidak blushing? Apa dia tidak menyukaiku?. "Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak" kataku pada ayah.

($_*)

"Hei Ichigo apa kau punya komik-komik yang baru?" Tanya Rukia yang duduk di lantai sambil menggambar boneka Chappy disamping Rukia ada Kon yang tertidur, kurasa Kon capek karena menjadi mainan Yuzu tadi malam. Aku sendiri sedang duduk mengerjakan tugas sekolahku.

"Ya, cari saja di rak buku" Jawabku.

"Hei Rukia?" Kataku.

"Iya, ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya heran kenapa gambarmu masih saja kekanak-kanakan" Dan saat itu pula aku merasakan kepalaku di lempari sebuah komik, "Aduh, kau kenapa sih Rukia, aku kan berkata jujur" Ku lihat dia mengeluarkan aura hitamnya.

"BAKA MIKAN ! jangan menghina gambarku, belum tentu kan gambarmu juga bagus !" teriaknya, Apa, dia bilang aku baka mikan? Awas kau Rukia.

"Gambarku itu sangat bagus, saja yang belum pernah melihat gambarku" balasku sengit.

Criiiiiiittt…critttt..criiiiit…. Rukia menggambari wajahku dengan spidol.

"RUKIA CHIBIII ! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan wajahku yang tampan ini, kau harus tanggung jawab bila muncul jerawat di wajahku" teriak ku yang sangat OOC, karena merasa teriakanku sangat lebay ditambah dengan kata-katanya yang narsis, aku pun mengakhirinya.

"Onii-chan jangan berisik" Teriak Yuzu dari bawah. Ku lihat Rukia sudah kembali membaca komik.

" Hei, Rukia Apa kau tidak bosan hanya menggambar dan membaca jika sedang tidak ada Hollow. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke taman bermain?," Tawarku sambil menghapus tinta spidol dimukaku, yah hitung-hitung sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi !" Aku bengong melihat moodnya yang cepat sekali berubah.

TBC

A.N :

Hufft, akhirnya chapter satu selesai juga. Oh ya, terima kasih buat Khikikurohoshi karena mendukungku untuk membuat fic. Saya menerima flame asalkan jangan yang pedas-pedas ya, saya hanya ingin tahu komentar anda ata penulisan fic ini. Bila saya punya kesalahan dalam penulisan, saya akan mencoba menulis lebih baik kalau anda mengkritik tulisan saya. Minna dan senpai mohon bantuannya^^

Review, Please^^


	2. Chapter 2

Salam kenal minna dan senpai-senpai di fandom Bleach *gugup*, saya hanyalah seorang author baru, karena masih newbie mohon maaf bila fic ini jadinya sangat abal. Fic ini spesial untuk Ulang tahun Rukia yang ke…*?* yang ke…*?* Yang ke berapa saya juga tidak tahu, hehe yang pasti sudah lebih 100 tahun, Fic ini saya buat Multi-chapter

Happy Birthday, Chibi !

Genre : Humor*garing* dan sedikit Romance

Pairing : IchiXRuki

Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo, bukan punya Pyon. Kalau fic ini punya Pyon

Bagaimana ulang tahun Rukia kali ini? Apakah akan mengesankan untuknya? Otanjobi omedoto, Rukia ! Author Newbie, Mohon maaf kalau abal, RnR^^

Warning : Fic ini mengandung unsur abal, GaJe, garing, lebay dan OOC.

* * *

><p>Sore ini aku dan Rukia berada di taman bermain Karakura, Rukia terlihat sangat manis dengan baju terusan putih yang panjangnya sedikit dibawah lutut dan jaket berwarna hitam khas perempuan, Dia juga memakai sepatu kets putih serta bandul putih di kepalanya. Sedangkan aku memakai baju yang berwarna sama dengan Rukia, aku memakai kaos putih dengan jaket hitam, jeansku berwarna biru tua serta sepatu semi-sport ku.<p>

"Ichigo aku mau naik di situ." Tunjuknya pada salah satu wahana yang sangat mengerikan, Roller coaster. Yang benar saja, baru saja kami sampai disini dia langsung mau mencoba wahana itu.

Kami kemudian menaiki di wahana tersebut. Rukia tidak henti-hentinya bersorak gembira. Kalau keadaanku saat ini tidak usah kalian pertanyakan, karena setelah ini aku rasa aku akan muntah. Hoekk !

"Ugh !" setelah kami selesai menaiki Roller Coster kepalaku terasa sakit.

"Hei kalian sepasang kekasih yang memakai baju hitam putih disana, ayo coba event perlombaan hari ini !" Ajak seorang pembawa acara perlombaan sambil menunjuk ke arah kami.

"Ichigo, apa yang dimaksud orang itu adalah kita?" Rukia menarik sedikit lengan bajuku.

"Ya."

"Ichigo, ayo kita coba !" Kata Rukia antusias, dan menarikku kearah perlombaan tersebut. Ayolah Rukia aku bahkan belum mengembalikan roh ku sepenuhnya yang sempat melayang saat menaiki Roller coaster.

"Wow, pasangan yang serasi, silahkan naik ke panggung !" Pembawa acara tadi menunjuk ke sebuah panggung kecil, banyak orang yang menonton perlombaan tersebut. Memangnya ini lomba apa sih?

"Ini lomba apa?" Tanyaku

"Lomba menggombal, anda harus merayu pasangan anda dengan beberapa kata-kata pujian, yang paling romantis akan memenangkan perlombaan." Jawab pembawa acara tersebut.

"APA !" yang benar saja, aku bahkan tak pernah merayu seorang perempuan, aku merasa gugup sekarang. Kulihat beberapa orang ibu berbisik-bisik ke ibu yang lainnya. Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Aku menajamkan pendengaranku.

"Wah gadis itu manis ya, pemuda itu juga tampan." Wajahku panas mendengarnya.

"Kenapa Ichigo ? Kau tidak mau merayuku? Ayolah Ichigo ini demi boneka kelinci yang menjadi hadiah disana" Rengek Rukia dengan menggunakan jurus puppy eyes dan menarik-narik kecil bajuku. Ah, imutnya, terpaksa hal yang bagiku memalukan ini harus ku lakukan. Kutatap boneka kelinci itu dengan garang, rupanya aku harus mendapatkan juara harapan ke tiga. Itu berarti aku harus tidak terlalu romantis.

Aku menggaruk-garuk leher belakangku, kebiasaanku kalau sedang gugup, sambil memegang mic aku mulai mengeluarkan kata-kata gombal yang biasa ku lihat sekilas saat Yuzu menonton televivi sebisaku.

"Ru…rukia ayah kamu penjual bantal ya?" Akh… ini memalukan !

"Tidak, aku bahkan tidak pernah tau bagaimana wajah ayahku." Jawabnya dengan tenang. Aku hanya merutuki diriku sendiri karena kebodohanku. Ichigo baka ! Rukia kan tidak tau kalau ini merupakan permulaan dari kata-kata gombal yang lagi nge-trend.

"Ada apa dengan pemuda ini?, kenapa dia menanyakan hal yang tabu kepada pacarnya?" Sewot seorang ibu-ibu sambil berbisik kepada ibu-ibu lainnya, ku lihat ibu-ibu lainnya mengangguk membenarkan perkataannya. Hei, kami ini tidak pacaran tau !

Aku lalu berbisik ke Rukia "Rukia, maaf aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung hal ini tapi bisakah kau menjawabnya dengan kata 'Iya, memangnya kenapa' !" Rukia mengangguk mengerti, aku tahu ia adalah seseorang yang tidak mudah marah, baik dan selalu bersikap tegar. Maaf kan aku Rukia karena mengatakan hal yang tabu tadi.

"Rukia ayah kamu penjual bantal ya?" Kuulang perkataanku tadi sambil memegang tangan Rukia. Gerakanku terasa Kikuk.

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?" Rukia pun memulai aktingnya, ia berpura-pura tersipu.

"Ka..karena kau telah melembutkan hatiku." Aduh jangan gugup, aku mencoba tersenyum, tangan Rukia yang masih ku pegang ku taruh di depan dadaku.

"Akh, dia tersenyum, tampan sekali !" sorak seorang gadis.

"Tampannyaaa…, hei lihat wajah gadisnya memerah." komentar seorang Ibu membuatku percaya diri. Aku kemudian melanjutkan gombalanku.

"Rukia, kau gadis yang cantik dan manis, tahukah kau? Bagiku kaulah gadis termanis yang pernah ku temui seumur hidupku bahkan meskipun kau tidak berdandan sama sekali" aku berbisik di telinga Rukia "Ini jujur dari dalam hatiku"

"Be…benarkah?" Ku lihat Rukia Blushing, mau tak mau membuatku menyeringai.

"Tentu saja, kau bagaikan putri yang hadir di setiap mimpiku, hatimu selembut kain sutera dari China, Kau tahu Rukia? Wajahmu mengalihkan…"

Ah tidak !, reiatsu ini kan.

"HOLLOW !" Aku langsung menarik Rukia berlari mencari tempat yang tersembunyi untuk berubah ke bentuk shinigami. Hal itu membuat semua orang yang menonton kami tadi terbengong-bengong. Sial, kenapa ada hollow disaat seperti ini, Eh, kenapa aku ini ! Padahal seharusnya aku bersyukur karena bisa pergi dari lomba yang aneh itu.

Aku pun berubah wujud menjadi shinigami, begitu juga dengan Rukia. Namun aku merasakan reiatsu Rukia yang sangat besar, kenapa dia itu?

"Grr… KUBUNUH KAU HOLLOW JELEK, kau telah membuat kami lari dari perlombaan, kau harus tanggung jawab kalau kami tidak menang dan tidak mendapatkan boneka Chappy ituuu !" Dasar Rukia, semua kelinci disebut 'Chappy' semua.

Dengan sekali tebasan maut dari Rukia, hollow itupun tewas seketika.

"Ichigo, ayo kita kembali ke perlombaan tadi!"

Nyuuuutt!

"Tidak lagi Rukia, aku tidak mau mengulanginya lagi di depan banyak orang !" Bentakku.

"Ka…kau tidak mau?" Tanya Rukia takut-takut.

"Ya!" jawabku lantang.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang ke Soul Society saja dan tidak akan kembali lagi." Ancam Rukia, Oh, tidak lagi ! Setelah 17 bulan berpisah, apa dia akan pergi lagi? Atau mungkin ini hanya bagian dari aktingnya?

"Kau akan kembali kan, Rukia?"

"TIDAK!" Aku harap aku tak mendengar jawaban yang ini, tapi telingaku masih berfungsi dengan baik.

"Please, jangan tinggalin aku lah!" Kali ini aku yang memohon, biarlah egoku kubelakangkan 'lagi'.

"Tidak mau!" Balas Rukia, yang membuatku sakit hati.

"Rukia, aku akan membelikanmu boneka kelinci yang selalu kau sebut Chappy itu berapapun yang kau mau asal kau tetap bersamaku." Dan kata-kata itu pun keluar dengan indahnya dari mulutku.

Kriik! keadaan kali ini sunyi senyap, yang ada hanya suara serangga.

Kriik!

Kriik!

APA YANG KU KATAKAN TADI !

"Benarkah? Hmmph" Tanyanya sambil menahan tawanya.

"Hei, apa yang kau tertawakan, Rukia?"

"Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda Ichigo, aku juga tidak akan marah karena boneka hadiah perlombaan itu tidak ku dapatkan, dan aku tidak pulang ke Soul Society kok." Hah, apa katanya dia hanya bercanda? Aku menyesal sekali telah memohon padanya agar tidak pulang ke Soul Society, itu memalukan.

"Awas kau CHIBI !"

Ichigo POV end.

($_*)

-Seminggu kemudian, di kamar Ichigo-

Normal POV.

"Rukia, kau bohong katanya tidak akan pulang dulu ke Soul Society" Kata Ichigo ngambek. Ya, Rukia akan pulang ke Soul Society untuk melaporkan keadaan kota Karakura setelah penyerangan X-cution.

"Kau itu kenapa sih Ichigo?, Aku harus menghadap ke Ukitake-taichou dulu."

'Iya ya? Aku ini kenapa sih ? Ini kan bukan urusanku.' Batin Ichigo.

"Baiklah kau pergi saja sana !" Ichigo mengibaskan tangannya

"Kau bermaksud mengusirku ya Ichigo?, Huh dasar jeruk busuk"

"Apa kau bilang aku jeruk busuk, dasar chibi !"

" STRAWBERRY BAKA !"

"Maniak Chappy !"

"Pohon bambu !"

"KUNTET !"

"Kuntet katamu?" Empat persegi muncul di kepala Rukia.

"Tentu saja, memangnya kau tuli?" Ichigo menarik-narik telinga Rukia.

"Grrr… Aku yakin kau tidak akan berani mengejekku di depan Nii-sama, Tuan Strawberry ini rupanya cuma berani sama perempuan ya ?"

"Tentu saja aku berani." Oh, Ichigo kau belum tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Kalau begitu, ikut aku ke Soul Society dan buktikan !" tantang Rukia.

Glekkk ! Ichigo Cuma bias menelan ludahnya.

"Baiklah" Ichigo menerima tantangan tersebut, . bukan Ichigo namanya kalau dia takut.

($_*)

-Soul Society-

"Dengar, kita harus berpura-pura saling mengejek, kau mengerti?" Rukia memberi arahan ke Ichigo sambil sembunyi untuk mencari keberadaan Byakuya secara diam-diam. Saat ini mereka berada di halaman mansion Kuchiki.

"Ya." sahut Ichigo mengerti, dalam hati dia udah baca doa 'keselamatan dunia dan akhirat' sebelum kematiannya.

"Ah, itu dia Nii-sama, ayo mulai !" Mereka kemudian memulai aktingnya.

"Aku tidak seperti pohon bambu tahu, kau saja yang pendek"

"Aku tidak pendek, Mikan" Karena terganggu oleh suara berisik Byakuya yang sedang memberi makan ikan koi-nya menoleh kearah Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Chibi !"

"Baka !"

"Kuntet !", Byakuya yang marah mendengar ejekan Ichigo kepada adiknya langung meninggikan reiatsu-nya. Merasakn reiatsu Byakuya meningkat. Ichigo dan Rukia mematung di tempat. Ichigo tak henti-hentinya berdoa agar selamat.

"Scatter Zenbonsakura"

"Rukia?" Panggil Ichigo. Rukia lalu menoleh ke Ichigo, wajahnya terlihat menyesal, dia tak menyangka akan seperti ini jadinya.

Cup !

Ichigo mencium bibir mungil Rukia sekilas. 'Mumpung belum mati' Batinnya. Wajah Rukia memerah karenanya, Ichigo kemudian bershunpo menghindari serangan Byakuya.

"Itu termasuk hadiah ulang tahunmu Rukia, I LOVE YOU !" Teriak Ichigo tanpa melihat ke depan, di belakangnya ada Byakuya dengan nafsu membunuhnya.

"Nii-sama, sudahlah, ini semua kesalahanku !" Rukia berlari berusaha menenangkan Byakuya.

"Tapi dia menciummu Rukia, aku tidak akan memaafkannya."

Jarak antara Ichigo dan Byakuya semakin sedikit karena Byakuya juga memakai Shunponya. Ichigo langsung mempercepat shunponya menuju Senkaimon.

Tuk ! Sayangnya Ichigo terjatuh dan sandal kiri khas shinigami nya putus saat ia sudah hampir mendekati Sekaimon. Byakuya langsung menyerang Ichigo tetapi ditahan oleh Ichigo menggunakan Zangetsu.

"Selamat tinggal sandal." Ichigo meninggalkan sendalnya dan terburu-buru masuk ke Senkaimon Byakuya baru akan masuk ke Senkaimon juga tetapi Rukia datang dan langsung memeluknya.

"Sudah Nii-sama, aku sudah memaafkannya kok, kalau aku memaafkannya, saya harap Nii-sama juga bisa memaafkannya." Rukia berpura-pura menangis.

Tak tega melihat Rukia menangis Byakuya langsung melembut.

"Ya, aku suadh memaafkannya, sudah jangan menangis." Hibur Byakuya yang tertipu oleh tangisan Rukia dengan ekspresi datarnya.

'Grrr… Awas kau shinigami daiko lain kali kau tidak akan selamat.' Batin Byakuya

-FIN-

* * *

><p>A.N :<p>

Bagaimana? Garing yah? Hhaha saya memang payah, tapi lain kali saya akan berusaha membuat fic yang bagus *Berapi-api*. BTW pedangnya Ichigo masih saya sebut dengan Zangetsu karena saya masih belum tahu nama pedang Ichigo saat ini Hoho, ternyata chapter satu kemarin cuma dapat satu review, tapi saya sudah sangat bersyukur ada yang mau me-review fic saya, ada yang mau me-review kali ini ? saya akan senang sekali kalau ada, saya juga masih menerima flame tapi jangan yang pedas-pedas, saya perlu kritikan yang membangun karena masih newbie. Yak, Pyon akan membalas review tersebut.

Nenk Rukia Kate : Terima kasih banyak telah me-review fic abalku ini, Nenk-senpai^^ *terharu*

Maaf Romance-nya kurang… Saya agak sulit mendapatkan ide untuk adegan romancenya T^T

Oh iya… Ternyata saya punya banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan ya. Terima kasih atas perbaikannya. Berniat RnR lagi?

Review, Please^^


End file.
